School Time!
by moonangel91
Summary: Kagome has tough times with her ex boyfriend, Koga. He keeps on saying she's his woman. But she isn't. Now she's in 10th grade and she met a new kid. Read on to find out! Chapter one up and ready! please review
1. Prologue

_The Start of A New Life_

_Prologue_

_

* * *

_

A young twelve-year-old girl was running for her life in the darkened alley with the moon shining bright above her. Her face covered in tears, she whimpered.

"Get back here you little brat!" A voice came from not far behind her.

The little girl whimpered and found a crack in the wall big enough for her to fit through. She quickly got in and crouched down with her eyes closed tightly. She didn't hear footsteps. _Are they gone…?_ She thought. Then without warning, a hand came up and grabbed her by the arm.

"AH!" She screamed.

"Shut up you little wench!" The group leader yelled. This made her stop but she was still whimpering. "Listen here, brat--" He didn't finish because a guy beside him cut him off.

"Come on Koga! Let's just beat the crap out of her!" Shouted Ginta. Koga scowled at him.

Koga looked back at the girl. "Listen Kagome. You are my woman. And if you don't give me that thing," He explained as he pulled her from the collar of her shirt. "You'll know what's gonna happen."

"I am _NOT_ you're woman!" The girl shouted and punched him in the face unexpectedly. By that blow, Koga let go making the girl fall on her bottom.

"Why you…" He said as he approached her with his fist. Kagome shut her eyes tightly waiting for the hit. But it never came.

She heard someone approach. She opened her eyes and saw a dark figure. The person beat up Koga and Ginta. Kagome heard some voices but she could hardly hear the voice. It wasn't that loud for her to know it. By that time, Koga and Ginta ran off scared.

The twelve-year-old girl got up from the ground and dusted herself off. When she lifted her head up, she saw the figure standing there. "Um…" She began. Kagome saw the guy turn around. Kagome walked up slowly to the figure. But he backed away slowly. "Hey…wait…" She said in a soothing voice. She walked up to him slowly. She almost saw something, but she still couldn't see anything. He turned around and ran.

"Wait! I didn't ask you your name!" She said too late. She just shrugged and felt that something was in her pocket. She took it out. It was a digital camera. She opened up the picture and sighed. She put it back in her pocket and ran home.

* * *

* * *

By the time she got home, she was all tired and felt all dirty. "Kagome, where have you been?" Asked her little brother Sota who was seven-years-old. 

She didn't pay attention to him.

"Kagome!"

She turned her head annoyed. "What!" She snapped.

Sota backed away a few feet. "Jeez! I was just asking you where you've been!"

Kagome just rolled her eyes. "None of your business." She continued walking. She walked up the stairs and made it to her bedroom. She threw her backpack on her bed and sat at her computer table. She clicked on the mouse and the screen lit up.

She got online and saw that Sango, her best friend, was on.

**(Sango)RaveNhaIrdguRl: **hey wat's up?

**(Kagome)MasterArcherBaBe: **nothin really…gosh…i really need to tell you sumthin that happened with koga…

Sango didn't answer right away. It also didn't say, 'friend typing.'

Kagome blinked.

**  
MasterArcherBaBe: **sango?

Finally she was typing.

**  
RaveNhaIrdguRl: **oh sorry. my stupid mom is making me get off. tell me later. kay?

**MasterArcherBaBe: **k. see ya.

"**RaveNhaIrdguRl" signed off**

Kagome got off the computer as well. She lay on her bed closing her eyes. She was about to drift to sleep but then her mother called her.

"Kagome! Dinner time!" Kagome opened her eyes and got out of bed. She immediately put on her cloth house shoes and walked downstairs to the dinner table. She saw grandpa, Sota, and her mom. "Oh my gosh, Kagome! What happened to you!" Her mother asked alarmed.

Kagome looked at herself. She was covered in dirt and her arm was bruised a little bit. She hid the bruise with her hand. "It's nothing…" She told her mom.

"Nuh huh…you tell me right away young lady. You're 12 years old!"

Kagome sighed and gave in. "Fine…" She told her everything about Koga. Even about the one in the alley where she was about to get beat up. Then about a strange guy appeared saving her life.

Sota and Grandpa blinked. "There is such thing as angels you know…" Gramps told her.

Kagome disagreed. "No! I saw it with my own eyes! A strange guy appeared and saved my life!"

Mrs. Higurashi sighed. "Enough you two. This is dinner. And we'll eat without yelling." She calmed the two down. "I knew that Koga was dangerous…" She mumbled

Kagome narrowed her eyes at her mom. "Mom…you liked him. You said he was a good influence to me…"

Mrs. Higurashi laughed. "You caught me there."

The four sat down and ate their dinner. By the time Kagome got done, she immediately walked upstairs to her room. She plugged her camera to her computer and downloaded the picture Koga wanted to her comp. Then she took out the plug and erased the picture from the camera. She stuck the picture in the drawer with a lock.

"There…it's safe." She said to herself. She got up and took a bath. When she got done, it was nine o'clock at night. She figured that she had time to call Kikyo who is living in the states.

"Kagome?" A voice came up when Kagome called.

"Kikyo?" The two laughed at their stupidness. Kagome went to her comp and emailed Kikyo the picture. The two talked and talked. They even talked about that mysterious guy who rescued Kagome. By the time Kikyo got the picture, she gasped.

"What!' She screamed.

"Yes/..I know…"

"Our Koga!" She asked getting this straight. Again, Kagome said yes.

The conversation took till 10:30. Kagome hung up and laid on the bed. She thought about that person who rescued her. _I wonder if I'll ever see him again…_Kagome thought. She just shrugged and fell into deep slumber.

* * *

Author's Notes

I wrote more stories but the story about the "fight" isn't really that good….sorry

There is another story, "Summer Time" about Inuyasha (too) lol I love inuyasha so…yea…you'll be seeing a lot of Inuyasha stories. keep in touch with my stories and review!


	2. The Start of a New Life

The Start of A new Life

Chapter one: The Beginning of The School Year

* * *

**_3 years later_**

"Kagome!" Mrs. Higurashi called out. "Kagome! Come on! Wake up! Do you want to be late for your first day of 10th grade!"

Kagome whined and got up. "Oh yea!" She looked at her clock. It was already 8:30. "Ohmygosh!" She freaked out. "School starts in half an hour! I'm going to be late!" She ran to the bathroom and took a quick shower. She got out 10 minutes later and grabbed her clothes and threw them on.

She ran down stairs and ran out. "Bye mom!" She quickly said and ran as quickly she could.

"Damn! Where is she!" Sango whined.

"Maybe she got up late again..." Miroku teased. Sango glared at him and laughed.

"Yeah. Maybe you're right." She chuckled.

Suddenly, a girl came running up with blue jeans and a pink sleeveless top. "There she is…" Miroku smirked. Their friend breathed heavily.

"Sorry guys." She rested her hands on her knees.

"Late. Again, Kagome." Sango laughed. Kagome rolled her eyes and smiled.

Miroku chuckled. "Oh yea. Here you go." Miroku handed her a present.

Kagome smiled. "Really? For me?" She got the present from his hands.

Sango butted in. "Well…actually it was for my mom." She smirked.

Kagome looked at her. "What…?" She blinked. "Are you--!"

"No! We're just kidding!" Miroku laughed. Kagome sighed with relief. "Happy 15th birthday!" Sango laughed and said the same thing. Kagome was about to say something but then their other friend interrupted their conversation. Ayame.

"Hey guys!" She waved before she walked up. The three said hi. "Did you hear? A new guy came! He's not here yet so…keep a look out!" She squealed. "See you guys later!" She skipped off. "Oh yea, Kagome!" Kagome blinked at her. "You should meet him! He's so your type!" She giggled and ran off.

No one spoke. They were trying to take those words in. "Uhh…" Sango finally broke the silence. "So…a new guy huh…?" She elbowed Kagome.

Kagome blinked at her. "What?" Her best friend winked. Kagome rolled her eyes and walked backwards towards the school. "Come on. I'm not _THAT_ desperate!" She said but then bumped into a person.

"Oh, my gosh! I am so sorry!" Kagome said as she turned around. When she finally turned around, it wasn't a person she hasn't met.

"Watch where you're going you wench!" A guy turned around. He paused a little when he saw Kagome. That confused her. But she shook her head.

"What did you just call me, you creep!" She snapped.

"You heard me! Watch where you're walking!" He narrowed his eyes.

Kagome scowled at him. "Do you know who you're dealing with you low life creep…?" She asked in a low harsh voice.

"Feh! I'm just dealing with a weakling!" He crossed his arms and looked away.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Just who do you think you are anyways…?"

The boy turned around and smirked. "Inuyasha."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Inuyasha..? What kind of name is that?"

Inuyasha scoffed. "What's yours?'

"Kagome."

He paused for one second. "Look who's talking now!" Kagome stepped closer but Sango and Miroku held her back. "Whoa…settle down. I was just messin around. Sheesh."

Kagome narrowed her eyes.

"Why, you must be Inuyasha." Ayame came up again. This broke the two's tension.

Inuyasha turned to see the person. "Yea." He said with a little confidence.

Miroku raised an eyebrow. "What's with the sudden change…?" He whispered to Sango. Sango only shrugged.

Ayame giggled. I knew that was you. I didn't recognize anyone like you." Kagome's eyes widened. She looked back at Sango and gave her a look. _Is she flirting with him?_ Sango nodded like she was reading her mind.

"So. Let me introduce myself. I'm Ayame. I'm the principles aide. I'm also a student here too." She spoke with a smile. Inuyasha just nodded. Ayame turned to Kagome. "Oh Kagome! I forgot to tell you. You're in the same classes with this guy here. Will you help him through the school?"

Kagome's eyes widened with surprise. _What!_ Kagome thought. "Why, yes." She smirked hiding back the fury. Inuyasha felt that fury because he looked into her eyes.

Ayame smiled and nodded. "Oh, this is gonna be soo much fun!" She squealed and walked fast towards the school again.

Kagome rolled her eyes and turned towards Sango. "Well, _Inuyasha._ If you want to survive today, better stick with Miroku. He's best for you. I don't think you want to stay with me." She pointed out.

Kagome walked towards the school with Sango whispering in her ear. "Tch…yea right!" Inuyasha heard her say.

"Well…umm…don't mind Kagome. That's just her when she meets a new person." He said rubbing the back of his head. Inuyasha turned to him. "You don't want to know what she did to me when I first came here." He chuckled nervously. Inuyasha just nodded.

Miroku saw the sudden change. "Something wrong?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "I'm fine. Just a little shocked."

Miroku nodded. "Ok. Guess we should move on in!" He said with enthusiasm.

The two headed on to the school. Inuyasha stayed behind for a few seconds and stuck his hands in his pockets with him sighing and followed.

* * *

**Author's notes**

Finally done! The second story! Woot! Lol please review! D

Third story will come out soon!


End file.
